There are conventionally computer systems that include multiple servers providing virtual servers and a storage device. When data access from the multiple servers to the storage device is executed, the throughput of the computer system is distributed in accordance with the total number of the executed data accesses. For that reason, as the number of the executed data accesses increase, the execution time for each data access becomes longer. As a result, the throughput of the computer system is reduced.
In relation to the above technology, a computer system has been known that controls its performance as the entire computer system in consideration of both the servers providing virtual servers and the storage system. This computer system associates the settings of servers that adjust I/O processing performance between virtual servers by controlling I/O processing for each of the virtual servers in accordance with I/O priority relating to the virtual server with the setting of the storage device.
In addition, a management server has been known that moves virtual machines in accordance with input/output (I/O) to or from an array group in the virtual machine after moving. This management server calculates a predicted amount of I/O in the virtual machine after the moving and when the maximum amount of I/O in the array group connected to the moved virtual machine exceeds the predicted amount of I/O, the management server searches for an array group in which the maximum amount of I/O is less than the predicted amount of I/O.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-108409
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-108114